


Elbow

by broken_sunshine



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Tony wants to lick his elbow, even though everyone tells him it's impossible.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Локоть](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379197) by [Drakonyashka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka)



> Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the characters.

“Ah...ah! Come one!” Tony moans out. 

Ziva looks over to her co-worker and sees that his face is bright red and his elbow is weirdly close to his face. “DiNozzo, what are you doing now?” 

“I’m trying to lick my elbow, Ziva!” Tony explained as if it was a dumb question, “I’m getting close.”

Tim walked in with his sister Sarah following close by, “Tony, for the last time, it’s impossible to lick your own elbow.” 

“No, it’s not.” Sarah argues back, “I can do it!” 

“No, it’s impossible.” Abby stated as she walked to Tim’s desk. “Here’s the papers you needed.” Abby handed a huge stack of papers to Tim. 

“Yes, I can! I can prove it.” She exclaimed. 

“I want to see it.” Tony shouts. 

Sarah places her coffee cup on Tony’s desk then brings her elbow up to her mouth and licks her elbow. “See.” She mumbles out. She removes her tongue, “I can do it!” 

“That’s because you’re double jointed.” Tim points out. 

“If mini McGee can do it then so can I.” Tony tells them, “I’m not going to give up until I do!”

Tony and Ziva groaned. “DiNozzo, it was not going to happened. Penguins will fly before you lick your elbow.” 

“Pigs, Ziva. It’s pigs will fly before, and then you say whatever the impossible situation is.” Tony tells her then rolls his eyes, “Also, it totally will happen.”  
-  
Six months later and Tony was still trying to lick his elbow. “I actually think I hate my sister now.” Tim says while talking to Ziva at her desk.

“Me too.” 

“OH! I almost got it! Guys did you see that?”


End file.
